Misericordia
by Hessefan
Summary: El día que Levi le habló para trazar un plan, había sentido una descarga cuando lo miró. Palabras sencillas, pero que lo estremecieron una vez más al reparar en que el sargento lo tomaba en cuenta, tal como Jean había dicho. Sabía que estaba siendo atrevido. Dolía; pero así como la gente desaparecía en su camino, siempre aparecían nuevos afectos. —Gracias por acompañarme. * BL. *.


**Misericordia**

_Hessefan_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Hajime Isayama, Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del manga.

**Prompt**: 07. Misericordia (Tabla Muralla Rose) [snk_esp].

**Extensión**: 4000 palabras.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que reparó en ello fue en una situación que no se prestaba para reflexionar sobre asuntos nimios o de un nivel tan personal; pero reparaba en que el sargento posaba sus diminutos y fríos ojos en él, esperando demasiado de su parte. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que alguien -tal vez había sido Jean- se lo remarcó: "Te has ganado su confianza".<p>

—Respeto —murmuró Armin para sí mismo esa tarde.

Quizás eso también explicara por qué Eren en ese último tiempo se lo quedaba mirando por largo rato. No con odio o resentimiento, pero su amigo no era muy dado a reparar demasiado en las personas, al menos no por tanto tiempo, y mucho menos era un experto en esconder sus emociones más primarias y humanas.

En ese entonces Historia y Mikasa cocinaban, mientras Eren y Connie preparaban las verduras. Afuera, siempre quedaban dos haciendo guardia en esa espera amarga. En esa ocasión eran Jean y Sasha. El mismo ritual cada día, que variaba de protagonistas.

El día que el sargento le habló para trazar un plan, había sentido una descarga cuando lo miró.

—Ven conmigo.

Palabras sencillas, pero que lo estremecieron una vez más al reparar en que el sargento lo tomaba en cuenta, tal como Jean había dicho. Lo malo de todo eso era que no se creía capaz de llenar las expectativas de ese hombre.

Cierto, Armin era un chico muy listo y despierto, pero no dejaba de ser un niño con ese temor espantoso a fallar, encima a alguien tan relevante en su vida -y en la de todos los soldados- como lo era Levi.

**(…)**

La segunda vez que reparó en ello, Armin se dio cuenta de que era misericordia; pero no de esa que hería y era ofensiva. El sargento no era la clase de sujeto que gustaba de sentir lástima ajena, pero sí era lo suficientemente humano como para respetar las derrotas y los dolores emocionales; tal vez porque había vivido un poco más que ellos y eso lo ayudaba a comprender mejor.

Armin tenía en claro que la persona que había asesinado era mucho más amable y tenía más valores que él y que por eso había titubeado. Por un momento había creído en la ilusión, en que podía ser fuerte como lo eran Eren y Mikasa; pero se daba cuenta de que ser fuerte de esa manera no radicaba solo en un estado de la mente, tampoco estaba condicionado por la personalidad.

Eran miles los factores que convergían para lograr esa clase de fortaleza y no todos eran tan maravillosos como la gente podía suponer. Como él mismo había supuesto hacía poco tiempo atrás.

En el pasado creía que ser fuerte como lo eran Eren y Mikasa le abrirían las puertas del mundo, de ese que lo tenía enclaustrado; que le serviría para hacerse respetar, que no tendría miedos. Lo cierto es que atravesar por todo ese proceso no era algo agradable, ni algo que podía hacerse solo por matar a otra persona.

Si le daban a elegir, prefería ser el Armin de antes. El del pasado, ese que necesitaba de sus amigos para defenderse de los matones, que con su inteligencia y astucia le era suficiente para salir indemne de las encrucijadas, sin necesidad de meterse en nuevas con las que no sabía cómo lidiar. Sin embargo Levi le había dicho una verdad y tenía razón: Había ensuciado sus manos y ya no había vuelta atrás de eso. Ahora debía tratar de aceptar a su nuevo "yo".

Levi mismo comprendía que eso no era nada fácil, ni mucho menos había alguien allí que podría ayudarlo con la tarea. Eso era personal, muy intrínseco. Ni Mikasa, ni él, ni nadie podía decirle qué debía hacer para dejar de sentirse así.

Lo que Armin sí tenía en claro, porque Levi se lo había hecho ver, era que si no hubiera jalado el gatillo, Jean no estaría allí con ellos.

—Jalaste del gatillo porque no querías ver morir a Jean. Eres un chico lo suficientemente listo para comprender que titubear en esas circunstancias no sirve de nada.

Esas palabras, en su momento, no lograron un mayor o potencial efecto, al menos no tanto como la pequeña frase que le siguió a continuación. Un _gracias_, por parte del sargento que Armin no esperaba, ni mucho menos quería, porque era más fácil atravesar por ese proceso sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo que orgulloso.

Era más fácil odiarse a sí mismo y pedir que los demás también lo hicieran, para poder revolcarse en su miseria, morir en ella y renacer como el fénix.

Esa noche Armin no pudo comer, mucho menos dormir. Cuando vio al sargento avivando el fuego tuvo el impulso de preguntarle, como había hecho con Mikasa, si era "normal" padecer de insomnio crónico luego de una situación así. Por fortuna ese impulso murió apenas Levi lo miró.

—No puedes dormir —dijo, más como una afirmación obvia que una pregunta—. Es normal.

—¿A usted…? —El impulso volvía de nuevo, pero lo enterró una vez más en sus entrañas revueltas. Se sentó en el sitio y contempló el fuego.

—Yo todavía lo recuerdo —dijo Levi de la nada acaparando la atención del chico, mientras sacaba del bolsillo una medalla pequeña de oro; parecía hablar consigo mismo porque no miraba a Armin. Antes de que el muchacho le preguntara a qué se refería, siguió explicándose—. La primera vez que maté, lo hice porque cometí un error. Cuando entré a robar a una casa no me percaté de que había más inquilinos viviendo en su interior. Tuve que matar a un chico de mi edad; en ese entonces yo tenía doce años.

—Vaya…

—Tenía una medalla de oro, pensé que podía venderla. —La miró, aún entre sus dedos—. Nunca pude hacerlo. Como nunca pude olvidarme de su cara. Supongo que es normal recordar al primero…

—Habla como si fuera un asesino serial, señor —dijo Armin y Levi tuvo el impulso de reír, pero solo lo miró con ojos brillosos de algarabía.

—He cometido muchísimos errores y mucha gente ha muerto por ello. A veces no necesitas tener un arma para matar a alguien. A veces una simple decisión mal tomada te convierte en un asesino. Y debes aprender a lidiar con ello. Cada muerte ocasionada por tu culpa se te graba en las retinas, pero con el tiempo entiendes que es algo necesario. Es parte del proceso. Está en uno dejarse llevar por eso, puedes lamentarlo toda tu vida o seguir adelante tratando de no cometer los mismos errores, aprender de ellos.

—Entiendo.

—Lo sé, sé que eres un chico muy listo. —Asintió, volviendo a mirar la medalla—. Por eso, está en ti ahogarte en tu propia miseria, compadecerte de ti mismo o, por el contrario, seguir adelante sabiendo que esa chica no será la única persona que morirá por tu culpa; sea porque jalas un gatillo o porque en el campo de batallas tomas una mala decisión. Una vez escuché que querías ser comandante, ¿cierto? Jean te decía que tenías dotes para serlo.

—A-Algo así —titubeó avergonzado—, en realidad no es que yo quiera, los chicos dicen que soy un buen estratega y…

—Bien, entonces debes tener presente que ser comandante significa tener la sangre lo suficientemente fría como para sacrificar lo necesario en pos de algo más importante. —Miró la medalla otra vez como con lástima; por un momento Armin creyó que iba a arrojarla al fuego. Levi tenía ganas de hacerlo; había querido deshacerse de esa medalla en miles de ocasiones, pero por alguna poderosa razón nunca había podido. ¿Cuántas veces había levantado el brazo con ella entre los dedos para lanzarla al río? Millones—. Siendo sincero, yo nunca podría ser un caudillo.

—Pero lo es, señor —murmuró bajo, tan bajo que Levi tuvo que adivinar lo que dijo—, quiero decir… nosotros lo seguimos, no solo por un rango, sino porque creemos en sus juicios y capacidades. Y eso significa que es un buen líder. Nadie sigue a otra persona si no cree en ella.

—No es lo mismo. Mis decisiones están influenciadas por decisiones ajenas. Yo solo obedezco órdenes, y así es más fácil ser un líder. —Se produjo un breve silencio, que Armin quebró para confesar su pensamiento con algo de decoro.

—Hoy está muy hablador, señor.

—Eren me dice lo mismo. Y por lo general lo soy cuando tengo algo para decir.

—Sí, Eren también me dijo… que charlar con usted es ameno.

—Y no le creíste.

Armin rió bajito y negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que no, no lo creía posible, pero Eren al final había tenido razón: era muy ameno conversar con el sargento cuando este se mostraba predispuesto a hacerlo.

**(…)**

Diez años después Armin entendió que la misericordia no tenía nada que ver con la lástima. Lo comprendió gracias al comandante Erwin. Todavía seguían diciéndole "comandante" aquellos que lo habían conocido como tal cuando todavía ejercía sus funciones.

No había ido al hospital con el fin de hacer una visita, sino por petición de Hanji. En esos últimos dos años había un solo lugar en donde buscar a Levi cuando este desaparecía del cuartel.

El hombre, apenas vio al muchacho, supo que la comandante lo buscaba y que había olvidado llenar el informe. Lo recordó de golpe, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Armin sabía que Levi siempre había sido muy puntilloso con su trabajo, era dedicado y esmerado aun si se veía sobrecargado de tareas burocráticas. Sin embargo ese era el Levi del pasado, el que estaba bajo el ala del gran comandante Erwin Smith, el mismo del presente que, sentado en una cama con sábanas viejas y en un cuarto de paredes blancas, contemplaba la ventana como una estatua viviente.

—Ya voy —dijo Levi lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Cómo está?

—Como siempre. —Interpretó a la perfección la pregunta de Armin, quizás porque el joven miró al hombre postrado cuando habló—. Las enfermeras dicen que su nuevo hobby es caminar toda la noche por el hospital.

Lo dijo con cierta gracia, pero Armin solo se limitó a sonreír, porque reparaba en que pese al tono de queja, Levi estaba ahí porque quería, no porque alguien se lo había pedido ni mucho menos porque se lo habían impuesto. El sargento no era la clase de persona que hacía algo contra su voluntad.

—¿Los médicos no han hecho ningún avance? —cuestionó con tacto y Levi alzó los hombros.

—Dicen que son cosas que pasan. —Miró al hombre que permanecía ajeno a ellos, sabiendo en su interior que su senilidad en realidad era una mera necesidad de dejar el mundo. No obstante, era como si algo o alguien lo atara allí, mientras él se iba, o al menos su mente—. Todavía me recuerda.

Era al único. Cada día que lo veía llegar lo miraba, decía "Levi", y volvía a perder la mirada por esa dichosa ventana que solo mostraba la pared gris del patio interno del hospital. Era lo único que decía. A veces un "no" cuando Levi hacía algo que no le gustaba, como abrigarlo cuando bajaba la temperatura; pero no soltaba muchas más palabras.

Armin vio en la manera de arroparlo antes de irse el profundo afecto que el sargento sentía por ese hombre. Eso era auténtica misericordia; y no, no tenía que ver con la lástima. Levi no sentía lástima de Erwin. Un hombre como él nunca podría inspirarle lástima. Al menos no a Levi, quizás sí a las enfermeras o al médico. Incluso a Armin o a Hanji o a quien fuera a visitarlo, pero no a Levi.

Una semana después de ese breve y cotidiano diálogo, Armin entró a la oficina siempre vacía del sargento para trabajar mejor allí, llevándose la gran sorpresa de verla ocupada por quien menos lo esperaba.

—¿Qué? Es mi oficina, ¿te sorprende verme aquí?

—¿El comandante? —Por un momento Armin temió recibir una dura noticia.

—Loca, como siempre.

—Hablo de Erwin Smith —dijo con tono reacio, como si le molestara la intención adrede por fastidiarlo. Enseguida suavizó las facciones y reparó en los pequeños detalles, como el whisky abierto y por la mitad, y la apariencia dejada de un hombre que él conocía como muy pulcro. Tenía una barba incipiente que indicaba un aseo descuidado—. Es raro que no esté en el hospital —dijo con discreción, dejando los planos sobre la mesa que estaban a punto de caérsele de los brazos.

—Ya no me reconoce. —Tardó en confesarlo, como si temiera que al decirlo en voz alta el hecho lo perturbara más de lo que quería.

—El médico dijo que eso iba a pasar con el tiempo.

—No pensé que tan rápido. Hasta la semana pasada me reconocía. —Dio un sorbo y dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla para ponerse de pie y tapar el whisky. Ya había bebido demasiado, a las pruebas del presente se remitía, estaba hablando de más y sonaba como un puto maricón despechado por su hombre. Se odiaba por eso.

—Lo lamento.

—No pedí tu lástima. —Fue rudo, cuando Armin había sido suave e incluso considerado. Sospechaba que el muchacho había soltado esa frase trillada al no saber qué decir ante una situación así. Levi mismo admitía que era extraño sentir que acababa de velar a un hombre que todavía vivía—. Lo siento, estoy de mal humor —dijo Levi de espaldas, volviendo a destapar el whisky para servirse más en el vaso con cierta torpeza, como si dudara hacerlo—. Está sedado, por eso estoy aquí. El médico dijo que es mejor tenerlo dormido, porque a la noche se pone violento. Ayer agredió a una enfermera.

—No siento lástima —soltó de una y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—, sabe que no podría tenerle lástima a usted.

—Te dejaré trabajar. —Dio la vuelta, incómodo por la intención de Armin de decir lo que en ese momento no quería escuchar porque se sentía frágil.

—Es solo que me doy cuenta…

—Así podrás concentrarte.

—De lo mucho que lo ama —completó. Levi frenó en seco, giró y lo miró con una ceja alzada. Eso había sido muy atrevido por parte de Arlert. De golpe vio al mismo jovencito de hacía diez años atrás, astuto, pero temeroso, temblando y arrepentido de soltar lo que pensaba— Quédese, por favor. No me molesta trabajar con usted.

—Pensé que el nuevo estratega necesitaba estar a solas para poder concentrarse —dijo, y Armin asintió lanzando una risilla apagada.

Le había gritado eso a Eren escasos días atrás, porque pese al paso del tiempo y a las nuevas responsabilidades, Eren seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo que a sus quince años le reclamaba un tiempo que en el presente a nadie le sobraba.

Eren parecía el novio celoso que les exigía a sus novias que les prestaran atención; pero Mikasa siendo capitana tenía menos tiempo que Armin, así que al pobre de Eren solo le quedaba pasar los escasos ratos de ocio con Jean, porque con eso de que Connie y Sasha ya parecían marido y mujer, hacía sentir a uno como el tercero en discordia.

—Ya aprendí a abstraerme de los ruidos que sabe generar Eren hasta con el pensamiento —bromeó Armin recordando que se habían puesto a discutir en los pasillos logrando que Hanji se preocupara por la _pareja_ que parecía peligrar.

En verdad se habían enojado uno con el otro, porque ni Eren entendía el trabajo que debía hacer Armin ni Armin entendía la necesidad de Eren por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Necesitaba un oído amigo; pero al final del día siempre terminaba compartiendo copas con Jean. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que el _cara de caballo_ iría a convertirse en su mejor amigo? Se suponía que Armin lo era.

—¿Sabes? Es raro… —murmuró Levi tomando asiento en el sillón. Armin dejó la escuadra al darse cuenta no solo del detalle de que el sargento estaba un poco bebido, aún más escalofriante era comprobar que un hombre como él necesitaba hablar—, porque ya no está, ¿comprendes? Es Erwin, pero…

—Entiendo. —Enrolló el mapa, sabiendo que no podría trabajar esa noche, no mientras el sargento siguiera bebiendo.

—Es su cuerpo, pero él… y aun así yo… voy a seguir yendo. O sea… —Se trabó con sus palabras—. Sé que no tiene sentido porque a él le da igual que vaya o no, ni se entera, pero seguiré yendo porque… sí, es cierto…

—Lo ama. —Vio que Levi alzaba los hombros, como si no supiera la respuesta o como si eso no fuera lo relevante.

—Me ves como a un idiota, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué? Ir o no ir podrá no cambiar el mundo del comandante, pero hace una diferencia para usted.

—Oh, gran consuelo, ahora soy un puto egoísta, porque lo hago por mí, ni siquiera por él…

—Dígame, sargento… —Giró, para mirarlo tras el velo de su flequillo rubio crecido con el tiempo— ¿Sigue conservando esa medalla?

—¿Qué medalla? —Pestañeó, recordando ese episodio en el que le había contado sobre su primera víctima fatal— Oh, a esa medalla te refieres.

—Sí.

—No —mintió, poniéndose de pie para irse, porque de vuelta la conversación se iba por caminos que le fastidiaban—. La tiré.

—¿De verdad? —Armin alzó las cejas, bribón.

—No me crees —dijo. Armin sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Haces bien. —Hizo una mueca rara y pasó a su lado, pero no pudo seguir caminando porque Armin lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo girar.

Armin no lo dudó un segundo y por eso el beso tomó por sorpresa a Levi. Duró un instante, desde que el muchacho lo tomara, se encorvara un poco y le alcanzara los labios. Fue breve y superficial, pero un beso a fin de cuentas.

Levi se quedó estático, borracho de alcohol y de emociones inoportunas. Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Esperaba de Armin cualquier tipo de reacción menos esa en particular. ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Por lástima? ¿Por afecto? ¿Por curiosidad?

—¿No estoy un poco viejo para ti? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir cuando salió del trance.

—Puede ser —reconoció—, ¿cuántos años tiene, sargento?

—Quince, para cuarenta tres —dijo con seriedad, pero consiguiendo la carcajada de Armin; una risa suave y continua, que le arrancó una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa a él—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Al final logró hacer esa peliaguda pregunta.

—No lo sé, ¿porque tenía ganas? —Alzó las cejas— ¿Porque sabía que usted no me iba a rechazar? ¿Porque quería ver qué pasaba si me animaba?

—No te confundas, Armin, una cosa es la necesidad y otra es… el afecto.

—Sé que no soy Erwin… por muy inteligente que sea y por muy comandante que logre ser en el futuro. No pretendo llenar un espacio vacío. No soy el mismo niño de ese entonces, sargento; ese que lloraba porque se sentía culpable de haber matado. Yo no tengo una medalla para recordar a mis muertos, lo tengo a usted para recordarme a mí mismo quien soy y quien quiero ser.

—Vaya…

—No sé por qué lo hice, quizás porque siempre me sentí celoso; porque siempre quise ser alguien importante, no solo en la vida ajena, en la mía también. Y con usted logro sentirme alguien, alguien sencillo, y no me molesta ser yo mismo. Incluso trabajar aquí, en su oficina, con usted al lado. ¿Eso es afecto? —La pregunta tenía cierto tono a reto.

—Eres joven —lo miró de arriba abajo— y lo digo en los dos sentidos. —Arqueó las cejas por un efímero lapso.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Eres un muchachito muy apuesto, podría tener sexo contigo si no tuviera mi apetito sexual por el suelo; pero al mismo tiempo eres muy joven y no te conviene estar con alguien que tarde o temprano acabará en un hospital, senil y cagándose encima. Te conviene estar con alguien como Eren, joven y apuesto como tú.

—Oh —asintió, entendiendo lo que el hombre pretendía decirle a medias—, lástima que a Eren le gusten las chicas. Y aunque cuando éramos pequeños me confundió con una niña, hoy en día sabe muy bien que soy hombre.

—Cielos, yo juraba que ustedes dos eran… ya sabes, compañeros de cama y mucho más.

—Lo sé, mucha gente lo piensa, pero no. Solo nos queremos mucho.

—Eso es afecto —apuntaló con el dedo—. Esa es la clase de afecto que hace que vayas a ver a una persona que ni sabe tu nombre. Cuando Eren esté senil y cagándose encima, irás a verlo aunque él ni sepa quién eres.

—También lo haría por usted.

—No, no lo harías. No es la misma clase de afecto. No hay apego entre nosotros; no confundas camaradería con amistad.

—Si me dejara conocerlo un poco más, podría hacerlo a futuro. Digo, ir a visitarlo cuando esté senil. —Sabía que estaba siendo atrevido, pero comprendía también que esa sería su única oportunidad para enmendar heridas que siempre escocían—. Si más tarde viene a mi cuarto, yo podría…

—No se atreva a insinuar algo así, Arlert. —Vio la sonrisa bribona enmarcada bajo esos ojos azules y tuvo el impulso de comerle la boca a besos, en cambio optó por dejar el tema allí e irse.

Era jodidamente bellísimo, porque con los años ese jovencito de aspecto delicado había dejado atrás las facciones aniñadas para convertirse en todo un hombre, en uno al que pretendientes le debían sobrar.

Cuatro horas después, cuando Armin sintió que ya era hora de acabar con la labor de la jornada, le tocó sorprenderse de nuevo. Por lo general el sargento era como un fantasma en la pequeña y nueva fortaleza que habían construido en Shinganshina. Iba de un lado al otro, con sigilo, y nunca se sabía dónde podía aparecer. Se lo veía en tal parte y al minuto siguiente podía aparecer en el extremo opuesto; sin embargo aquello no tenía nada de fantasmagórico, en realidad era perturbador encontrarlo en su cuarto personal, sentado en la cama.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Fue lo que dijo, más por sorpresa que por desagrado. De inmediato trató de enmendar su rudeza— Como siempre, toma decisiones con rapidez.

—No te confundas —dijo con fastidio y se puso de pie, viendo la sonrisa de Armin, como si le estuviera diciendo "sabía que vendría tarde o temprano"; solo que nunca pensó que _tan_ temprano.

—¿Eso? —Armin se dio cuenta de que tenía algo entre los dedos. Era la medalla.

—¿Me acompañas?

—¿A dónde? —Hizo la pregunta, sin embargo no dudó en seguirlo al exterior. Levi no respondió con palabras; pero luego de caminar por un buen trecho Armin entendió a dónde se dirigían. El río corría con calma, serpenteando a lo largo en un camino que parecía no tener fin. Levi levantó la mano y arrojó la medalla a la corriente, sintiendo que al final deshacerse de ella había sido mucho más fácil de lo que creyó que sería— ¿Se siente mejor?

—Me siento igual —confesó encogiéndose de hombros, algo fastidiado por reparar en ese detalle—. Pero gracias por acompañarme.

—De nada, ha sido un gusto —correspondió entendiendo que el peso de esa medalla no había desaparecido, pero que eso no era lo importante—. Seguiré a su lado siempre que me lo permita.

Desde ese día, Armin siempre acompañaba a Levi cuando este iba al hospital a visitar al antiguo comandante, o a lo que quedaba de él. Ahora era el sargento quien tenía que volver a aceptar a ese nuevo Erwin y a su nuevo "yo" y, en especial, admitir que las relaciones no son eternas ni estables, mucho menos los lazos.

Dolía; pero así como la gente desaparecía en su camino, siempre aparecían nuevos afectos y lazos.

Pese a su edad, nunca lograba aprender a relacionarse con los demás; nunca terminaba de perdonarse y de reconciliarse consigo mismo.

En la práctica no era tan fácil amar.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este mes se me complicó para participar del Kyojin-ton de Armin, o sea, podría haber escrito sobre mil parejas con Armin, pero deberé contentarme con sacar al menos este pairing a la luz (culpemos a 10pairings, de nuevo y como siempre). Así que sepa comprender, querido lector, si encuentra errores. Lo terminé de pulir recién XD pero en unos días lo reviso con más calma.<strong>


End file.
